Change In The Wind
by liliac gurl
Summary: A heart broken girl alone with the heart braker,forced to work together to survive a hostile place from where they can't escape, things could only be disastrous...right, not to mention the village people .... Not the best summary, but enjoy none the less!
1. Chapter 1

I know …I really should be just doing another one-shot or something but this story came to mind and I have a feeling it's goin

**I know …I really should be just doing another one-shot or something but this story came to mind and I have a feeling it's going to be a bit longer than a one-shot, I promise THIS WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH 'WHO AM I NOW?', I'll update one then the other and so on, so with out further delay enjoy.**

**Change in the Winds**

**Chapter One – In the Beginning**

They walked in complete silence, the atmosphere so raw that it would send a normal being into madness.

But of course neither of the two where exactly human thus were immune to such trivial things. The had simply made a truce to get out of this…place, not sure where they were but knew that the others power would be more help than hindrance, yet neither of them knew anything of their location all they knew was that no technology worked in this derelict place and the weather seemed to change fro extreme to extreme.

Yes it seemed that the fates had brought the two humanoids together for some un known reason. Raven seen it as them attempting to give her a mental brake down and Malchior as a chance of redemption.

Three hours of walking in the derelict landscape when finally he decided to break the silence that loomed over them.

"So… How have you been since I last saw your beautiful face?" he asked with his most seductive tone, she shot him a wry look and rolled her violet orbs upwards.

"Malchior do not think that for one second just because we are alone in this …place that I will fall for your charm." She told him quickening her pace, her voice cracking under emotional strain; evidently Malchior didn't know when to shut up.

"Ah, you admit a have charm." She shot him a glare, looking at him properly for the first time since arriving in this hell, his human form was diverse to that of Rorek, his hair ebony and was short, falling around his ears in spiky bangs, his crimson eyes glistened in the merciless sun although they held a dark look in and around them, he wore simple black slacks with a red shirt and black blazer accompanied by shining black shoes, not exactly the most suitable clothes but they did compliment his …everything, he was tall dark and handsome, something she liked, she silently scolded herself for letting her emotions get the best of her, man she really needed to meditate.

"Don't flatter yourself Malchior, I find you as charming as I do Beastboy."

"That's low Raven, to compare me to that little gremlin thing."

"Don't you dare speak of my friends in such a way, you have no right to judge anyone, take a good long look at yourself." She snapped the first dig had no intention of bringing the green boy into the conversation; she was just so accustomed to using him a ammunition in arguments.

The silence returned.

**Not the best beginning but eh... I'd like to know what you fantastic people think; next chapter should be much better XD**

**Reviews Happy author Quicker and better updates happy readers**

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac gurl**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes the first chapter wasn't the best and I honestly wasn't expecting reviews (although they woulda' cheered me up), but yeah

**Yes the first chapter wasn't the best and I honestly wasn't expecting reviews (although they did cheer me up), but yeah hope this chapters better for you all. Oh and please don't judge my writing by this, go read some of my other stuffs.**

**Disclaimer – Nope I don't claim any ownership of the characters but I do own the crazy lil land where they are, Oh and the OC**

**This chapters dedicated to – Jbubbles and NinjaBunnyOverlord My two bestest Reveiwers XD**

**Chapter 2: A Jackpot…?**

He watched her with curious eyes, he knew she cared for her friends but little did he know she would actually miss them. He felt something stir within him; he shook it off as lack of food.

He only wanted to stop her hating him to be safe in the real world nothing more, perhaps acting as a seductive ladies man wasn't the best way to go about it, he wanted her friendship or at least to be an alley, yet again something stirred within him, and yet again he dismissed it. Weary eyes looked up into the sunset, masked slightly by a mist.

"We should make camp." The girl in lead stated coming to a halt under the first sign of life, she leant against the palm tree as she addressed her company.

"I suppose we should really make a tent out of the leaves." She looked at him with a face that clearly said 'No-Duh'. He stood beside he'd and bent down a little his hand clasped together.  
"What are you doing..?" The cloaked girl asked clearly bemused by his action.

"Well we're gong to need the leaves some how, and you need to meditate, therefore you won't risk using your powers to such an extent and my levitation spell is shaky at best, mostly I tend to turn what ever I levitate to ashes. I doubt you want to lift me I am too heavy for a lady to lift." She simply glared at his smart arsed reply. She hated to admit he was right so she simply nodded and placed one of her feet within his grasp. The ebony haired boy lifted her as high in the tree a he could reach. She was easy to lift especially for the dragon but he surmised she would be easy to lift even for a human. It took the silent girl a space of five minutes to collect the adequate amount of leaves and jumped from Malchior's grasp.

They worked beside each other, the quiet lull of their spells filling the silence between them. When they'd finished they stood back and looked at the small tent, it was going to be on uncomfortable squeeze, more emotionally than physically.

"We'd better get some sleep; we can wake earlier then and get more walking done." Malchior proposed lying on the makeshift floor that consisted of Raven's cloak, Malchior's jacket and a few more leaves. She stared at him, he stared back, their little competition lasted for a few minutes before the cloaked sorceress got bored and began to meditate in her custom cross legged position.

"I'm not that bad you know, I do actually know where to draw the line, yes I know I was the fool to act the way I did earlier, I apologize." She simply looked at him, blank faced despite the genuine feelings of regret she felt through her empathy.

"I need my powers to be in perfect working order in-case we bump into something un-pleasant, I will join you later." Was her bland reply, he simply nodded at her and lay down to sleep. Ravens mantra as his lullaby, cradling him in to the deepest slumber he'd accounted since he was young.

!X!

As the night went on the mist grew in to a thick fog and the seemingly non existent light source had disappeared from above them and some sort of moon had taken its place surrounded my millions and millions of stars. Malchior was sound asleep whilst Raven was just coming out of a very satisfying trance, she stood quickly as the sound of approaching foot steps reached her sensitive hearing, and apparently it had also aroused the sleeping dragon who too stood just behind the empath. Something rushed forward towards Raven, the dragon also ran forward but his speed was no match for the obviously in-human creature.

The boy held Raven around the wrists, his head beside hers inhaling her scent as if it where a drug. His skin was ghostly pale, but his eyes where the most obvious sign of his species, they where a piercing red ,the end of razor sharp fangs sat on his lower lip. His shoulder length white hair swayed slightly despite there being no wind.

"Who are you vampire and whet is your business here?" Malchior commanded, and the black clad vampire turned to face him.

"Well dragon I would like to ask you and your pretty little pet here the same question, you are trespassing on Prince Ira**(1**), soon to be king Ira's land." Raven growled at the creature holding her.

"I am no pet!" she spat, he gave her an evaluating look.

"Oh I doubt a mere dragon could brake you precious, but believe me it never takes long until someone snatches a delicate flower like yourself." At this her growl got deeper and she kicked him straight in the shin.

"Delicate flowers can have thorns, don't forget that."

"Oh you are something special you…" By this point the nameless vampire's persona became violent.

"Step away from the lady!" Malchior hissed gaining the vampires attention.

"He's the jealous type I see." He joked with Raven who stamped on his foot, causing him to let go of her. The cloaked girl pulled back her hand to slap him, but 10 centimetres before her hand hit its mark he caught her wrist, digging his small pointed nails into her flesh. This action caused the witnessing dragon pounce forward and punch the white haired boy to the ground where he lay for a few seconds, in which Malchior took Raven into his protective custody. The ebony haired lad stood defiantly in front of Raven as the vampire rose to face him.

"Do you know who I am!?" The vampire yelled, the light beginning to creep back into the sky.

"No we don't, actually, nor do we care." Raven shot from her position behind Malchior. The dragon quickly muttered something under his breathe and they disappeared in a swirl of sand, only to appear around a mile away, the vampire still in view, he screamed out in rage.

– Ira means Wrath in Latin, I decided it would be a fitting name for our prince, you'll see why soon enough :)

**Yeah slightly longer but I did have trouble for inspiration, but hope its good :) I'm trying to give the impression that Malchior's magic is limited, just so you know.**

**JBubbles- I hope the grammars improved in this chapter for you, I hope you liked the chapter too XD. Oh and I agree I am rather crap with commas, I never quite grasped how to use them lol.**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – I did try and make this longer for you :) so enjoy …oh and hope the wrist gets better soon :)**

**So follow the minority and review XD**

**Until next time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Gahhh finally I can update XD I have been so busy first exams then essays and now falling ill, but at least I now have time to

**Gahhh finally I can update XD I have been so busy first exams then essays and writers block, but at least I now have inspiration to update for you lovely people out there XD so without further ado I give you chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer – Nope I am not trying to claim the titans but I do claim the nameless vampire soldier/assassin and Prince Ira and whatever other characters that may pop up.**

**WARNING – STRONG LANGUAGE, but not excessive, but it is there and proberly will pop up around the rest of the story so you have been warned.**

**Chapter 3:**

They stood atop a hill watching the white haired vampire have a tantrum, well Raven did, Malchior watched Raven with a look of shock and admiration, but over all he was annoyed at her.

"Why the hell did you have to piss off the Vampire, couldn't you see he is of high authority!?" She turned to look at him with a bemused look and then turned away again. "Well aren't you going to answer me, its common courtesy is it not?" Se snapped around at this a less humoured look on her usually calm face.

"Actually I chose to ignore the comment hoping you wouldn't persist the subject, but it seems you didn't get the hint, I do NOT bow down to anyone who tries to get me to do their bidding I thought you would have realized this from your experience." She informed him in a low dangerous voice, daring him to retort, any other man wouldn't have done so but apparently Ravens dig had got to him.

"WELL NEXT TIME I SUPPOSE I SHOULD LEAVE YOU TO BE CAPTURED!"  
"Don't shout at me, you are not at all intimidating I'll have you know." He was shocked at how calm she was, he expected her to back away at least. The dragon towered over and continued to yell his guts out.

"I WILL SHOUT AT YOU, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT PREDICAMENT YOU HAVE JUST BEEN IN! LOOK AT THE DAMAGE HE DID FROM JUST HOLDING YOU FOR A SHORT SPACE OF TIME, IF I HAD NOT OF BEEN THERE THEN WHAT WOULD YOU OF DONE? Where would you be now and in what condition?" she stared at him, why wasn't he winging about his life being in danger, why was he so concerned about her, frankly that is what left her speechless.

"I am sorry for putting you in such a dangerous position, next time I'll use different tactics okay?" the sorceress' reply came out on auto pilot, Malchior was thankful that she was aware of how her actions where of effect.

"It's not me I'm worrying about, its you, you know as well as I how lustful vampires are and you love are just what pushes their buttons." Raven simply nodded knowing every word was the truth despite her dislike of it. The red eyed humanoid took a hold of her injured wrist tilting his head side to side like a curious bird and is by magic, produced a black handkerchief from his back pocket, the silent dragon tied said handkerchief around her wrist, he didn't let go of her wrist when he was finished he held it.

"I surmise we are near a village or town, of a vampire proportion." she looked over his shoulder whilst answering.

"A vampire town, a large castle in the centre."

"Well that's very precise, have you been here before Raven?" she shook her head and pointed to the town that was behind him, he turned to look at the town wondering why he hadn't noticed it before, maybe he… No he had just been to busy making sure they where out of danger.

"We will need a disguise before we go to the town, it's obvious that he's from there and will have people looking for us." The ebony haired lad nodded his head in agreement.

"You are best to change everything, I'm sure your face will stick in his head the most..." she turned to watch him as he prepared himself to do the magic necessary.

"I can't do that, you should know that no one can change their eye colour and my hair is unable to change colour, I can change the length and shape I suppose." He just nodded. They both turned away from each other and did the spells needed. Ravens hair had lengthened and now had loose curls throughout, her face was pretty much the same, her skin had become white instead of grey and her charka had gone. Malchior had changed himself back to the guise he used when he was imitating Rorek. They Both turned and gasped at the others appearance, Raven in shock and disgust and Malchior in lust.

"Why do you have to use that look?" she hissed he shrugged his shoulders and changed his skin colour to match hers and his hair colour to deep crimson, she nodded at him in appreciation.

"We'll have to steal some clothes from the town as I'm not sure what the style is and I'm sure we'll stick out as it is." She had already began to walk away.

**Short yes I know, I was meant to update this 2 weeks ago but I got to a point where all inspiration left me …the same happened here but hopefully I'll recover lol I'll be updating 'who am I now?' hopefully within the next few days so keep an eye out…I would like to add I am not at all pleased with this chapter, I don't know what do you guys think? Is it as much of a mess as I think it is? Do I need to replace it ? Gahh so many questions.**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – What do you think ?? Gahh thankio muchos for your review ******** he is abit over-protective, but the funniest thing is he doesn't know why :P but we do cos' we is clever lol**

**Littleblackbirdie – aha that little question will be answered in due time, how did they get there… hmm I shall formulate an idea for that :P**

**Well as Always review, your opinion is loved here**

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac-Gurl**

**XD**


End file.
